Christmas Sisters?
by theimpossiblewhouffle
Summary: The Doctor had the perfect plan for this years Christmas with Clara. Until, Sisters? Clara Oswald has her ups and her downs but this is the farthest she's ever gone. (Just a Christmas Special cx)
1. Sisters?

**Authors Note- Hey guys! This is a Christmas Special me and my friend worked on over the past three days. Of course, it's whoffle because thats all I ever write about. Ever. R&R!**

The Doctor spun around the controls of the TARDIS. He was obviously excited for this visit to Clara. It was almost Christmas, and Clara promised she would spend them with him.  
The Doctor was very happy- and the TARDIS could tell it too, she still wasn't that comfortable with Jenna, but was starting to warm up to her. The Doctor waited so very long until Christmas would come so he finally had an excuse to kiss her! Under the the tiny bushel of mistletoe.  
Of course, he had doubts as well. He always had some issues with feelings. Too human-y wuman-y. But Clara had proved him wrong more times than he could even count. The way his heart fluttered when she smiled, when she held his hand, everything. She was his impossible girl.  
The Doctor had precisely placed everything beforehand; where it would be, when it would be, etc. He just thought it was absolutely perfect.  
Until he picked Clara up; that was the real scare.  
The first thing he saw was when Clara opened her front door were two brunettes that looked quite like her. Clara had this 'I'm sorry' look on her face, and at that moment, The Doctor realized that Clara Oswald had sisters.  
The Doctors smile had quickly faded when he saw the three girls. 'Who are they?' He thought to himself.  
"These," Clara began, "Are my sisters Cecilia and Nora."  
The Doctor was perplexed and angry. His perfect plan was ruined. "Your sisters? You've had sisters and you never told me?"  
He wasn't as angry as it seemed. He was more angry at the sisters for no reason instead of himself.  
Clara pulled him away from her sisters to speak in private "What the hell is this all about? I thought it was just going to be me and you!" The Doctor whined. "I'm really sorry Doctor. What was I supposed to do, tell them I'm going to travel time and space with a madman in a box? They insisted they stay for some tea and Jammie Dodgers and I tried to get them out before you came." "D-Did you say Jammie Dodgers?" The Doctor said excitedly. "Never mind that. I just want to know why you've never told me about them?" He then added on.  
Clara pressed her lips together, "because they'd tease me, taunt me, and they wouldn't understand that you're just a friend."  
The Doctor felt a bit crushed at the phrase 'just friends'. He had always thought that they had a tighter bond than that. I mean, for gods sake they had to share a bed when they got stuck on that submarine!  
"But..." The doctor sighed, "But why could you keep me a secret? I'm not just some man that you travel with once a week! It would've been hard to keep a secret for that long. Almost a year, Clara! I can't believe-" he stopped himself when he saw that tears were swelling up in his companions eyes.  
The Doctor calmed down as he reached for Clara's chin and pulled it up so her eyes met his. "Clara, don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of gotten so upset over one silly thing." She pulled him into a hug and little by little the crying stopped.  
Meanwhile back in the house, Cecilia and Nora were wondering who that man with the bow tie was, and where they both disappeared too. Nora peeped out the door and saw Clara and The Doctor hugging. With a smirk on her face, she said "Wow that man is hot." Cecilia squinted her eyes and stared Nora down. "What? Can't a girl think a guy is attractive?" Nora said defending her actions. "Not the best time, Nora. But I do wonder what's taking such a long time!" Cecilia exclaimed. When The Doctor saw that Cecilia and Nora were watching them, The Doctor patted Clara on the back and wiped the tears from under her eyes. They walked back hand in hand as Clara started to introduce one another. "Sisters, this is The Doctor, Doctor, This is Cecilia and Nora." "Hello, how are you both? I'm The Doctor, as you've heard Clara say. Cecilia and Nora looked at eachother, then back at The Doctor and Clara. They both asked at the same time, "Doctor who?"  
The Doctor smiled at the question, "Doctor John Smith." He put it hand out. Nora shook it first with a bit too much enthusiasm. Clara could tell Nora fancied him, and she shouldn't mind, but she does. The rule. She has to stick to the rule.  
The Doctor and Nora stopped shaking hands, and Clara took the other hand. When the Doctor felt the heat on his hand, he immediately blushed. He didn't know why he did though, they held hand many times before. But this time it was just... Different. Cecilia noticed the light shade of pink in his cheek and smirked. She grabbed a hold of the doctors hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Clara squeezed incredibly hard on the Doctors hand. She HATED Cecilia so, so, so much right now.  
Cecilia knew she was making Clara jealous. The Doctor, on the other hand was loving all this attention from the ladies. The Doctor felt really special at this point. Almost all of his companions fancied him or even kissed him before, but none of them besides Rose, he actually liked until now. He could just picture the perfect moment go down in his head. It must've been a good few minutes because all three sisters were practically yelling for him to stop daydreaming or whatever. As soon as he did, he had this smile on his face and said "To the TARDIS!" Clara raced him to the TARDIS while Cecilia and Nora had no idea what was going on, but they just followed. Cecilia chortled, "How are all of us supposed to fit inside that tiny little blue box?" Clara and The Doctor grinned at each other as they opened the doors. "It's bigger on the inside!" Nora exclaimed! Cecilia was speechless.  
"Now. Where to?" The Doctor asked.  
Clara pulled the doctor to a corner of the console, leaned in, and whispered in the Doctors ear, "Don't fall for Cecilia. Trust me, you'll regret it."  
The Doctor smirked, "Then who am I supposed to fall for?"  
Clara hated when he did this. His, 'Clara I'm just trying to make you say that you like me hah just say it' look. He's been doing that more and more lately. Clara didn't know what his deal was, why did he keep doing this? Clara had the sparkle in her eyes, like she knew something bad would happen to them. Especially Cecilia. Maybe even Nora. Clara was getting sick and tired of her sisters. 'Why did I even invite them... Oh wait, I didn't.'  
"No no no. Im not risking them anywhere." Clara said, relieved.  
"Oh Clara." Nora said patting her on the back and whispering in her ear, "We're just doing it so you can lose your boyfriend."  
Clara was enraged, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
"Oh, but you wish he was..." Cecilia stated.  
Clara couldn't take it anymore. She smacked Cecilia across the face and stormed down corridors. She found the Doctors bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She didn't care anymore. She sat down on the bed and sighed. Just, thinking.  
Cecilia was in shock. She knew her sister didn't like her, but Clara never did something to that extreme. She was always that goodie-two shoes that everyone likes. The Doctor didn't know what to do either. Nora was inching closer to him so he wanted to get out of this mess. The Doctor thought it would be a good idea to go see how Clara's doing. He didn't want to seem like a douche bag after all.  
When The Doctor went inside, Clara turned around and instantly started to cry. 'Man,' The Doctor thought 'Clara really does cry a lot..' Clara started to stutter out, "W-Why does Cecilia have to ALWAYS do this?! She always has to interfere with my personal life, and just because I hang out with you, doesn't mean I want you as my boyfriend!" The Doctor once again felt crushed by his impossible girl.  
The Doctor looked down, and started to slowly walk by the bed. He sat down on the side of it, and spoke,  
"Clara. You shouldn't expect me to fall in love with anyone. I've done it too many times. You're very close to me and I wouldn't just date your sister! Who might I add is a surprisingly good kisser."  
Clara looked up at him, "And how would you know that?"  
The Doctor sighed, "Because Nora dared me to..."  
That made Clara's eye twitch. She fucking hated then so much.  
"You didn't..." Clara began, but she couldn't finish. The doctor did it for her, "I didn't like it but I didn't hate it. It was indifferent. I don't really care. It was just a kiss... Who cares about kisses anymore..."  
The Doctor had recently rewrote his plan for the mistletoe kiss, and it was even more perfect. He hung it in his bedroom... Which they were in... 'DAMMIT!' He thought to himself  
The Doctor tried to grow closer to the mistletoe so it would seem less noticeable to Clara, but that didn't seem to be working out so well. Clara give him a weird look as she slowly said, "Doctor, ehm, what exactly are you doing?" The Doctor didn't really know what to say or do, and Clara was walking towards him now!  
He quickly ripped the mistletoe and stuffed it up his jacket. "Oh..Nothing...Really, nothing." The Doctor said worriedly. 'Damn!' He thought. 'How am I supposed to put this back now with all these girls following me like I'm their mummy or something' (pun intended hA)  
"You're so weird!" She laughed. "Anyways, shouldn't we be getting along now?"  
She opened the door and headed out to the control room where everybody else was. She didn't want to talk to her sisters so she just waited in the hall for The Doctor.  
The doctor laughed a fake laugh, and watched as she walked out of the room. He sighed and took out the mistletoe, "Now what am I going to do with this...?" He said to himself quietly, "Should I put it in the pool? No... Someone would find it there... Should I keep it in here still?"  
"Keep what in where?" Nora popped her head in the door, "What're you hiding...?"  
The Doctor shoved the mistletoe in his pocket, "Nothing. I'm not hiding anything. Where's Clara?"  
Nora smirked and shut the door behind her, "Why'd you wanna see Clara? Oh the things for her isn't it..."  
The Doctor laughed shyly, "No... Defiantly not..."  
Nora walked towards him saying, "You know, whatever it is, you can trust me. I won't tell her." And as she finished her sentence, she tried to hold his hands. The Doctor quickly stepped away from the place Nora cornered him into. "Look, I'm trying to find the perfect place to put this mistletoe bushel so I can finally have a good excuse for..kissing Clara." The Doctor slowed down his speech.  
Noras smile was smug and small, "Oh... Don't worry... I'm only going to tell Cecilia..." Nora ran out the door and down the hall screaming her sisters name. When she slammed open the door, Clara was on the other side her ear against the door. She smiled, "So," she stepped away from the door, "What's this about 'telling Cecilia' and 'mistletoe'..." The Doctor smiled shyly and ran out the door, looking like a drunk giraffe.  
N-  
Clara followed as The Doctor sped walked into the control room of the TARDIS, where Nora and Cecilia were whispering to each other in the corner. Clara subtlety looked over to them and thought, 'What are they even talking about? Are they talking about me?!'  
"Okay, so where would you ladies like to go? Anywhere you wanted!" "Anywhere?" Cecilia asked. The Doctor smirked. "Yes, anywhere you could imagine. You could see the planets and the cosmos. Or perhaps, we could go back and forward in time!" He started to ramble on and on so Cecilia stopped him and said, "Okay Doctor. How about Paris, 1843." He smiled and said, "Paris it is." The Doctor then began to spin and pull a couple of controls and a couple minutes later, the TARDIS stooped moving. "Here we are.." Clara began.  
Clara grumbled and looked at the ground. 'Paris...' She thought in a snotty tone, 'the city of love! Haha I'll snatch one of Clara's boyfriends again... Wait. No he's not my boyfriend. If he was then I'd be a lot more protective.' Suddenly she felt a small heat on her hand. She looked down to see that there was someone holding it. It was the Doctor, looking at her smiling. Cecilia didn't say anything about the time of year, so he chose around Christmas. Just so he could devise a plan when they were shopping... Or something. Clara looked up and him and they walked out the doors of the TARDIS with her sisters in front of them, hand in hand. Cecilia stopped outside of the doors and grabbed the Doctor when Clara was talking to Nora. Cecilia was almost the same high as him, but just a bit shorter. "Look," She began, "I don't want to spill the beans but..."  
Cecilia thought this was the perfect time to ruin The Doctor's plan of kissing Clara and making her fall in love with him and what-not. You see, Cecilia was always jealous of Clara. She was the brilliant, beautiful older sister that everybody liked, gave all the attention to, and got all the relationships. Cecilia was tired of it. She added on, "Clara doesn't like you like that. She's even told Nora that told me when she was talking to her and I quote, "What?! No I absolutely do NOT like The Doctor like that. He's just a friend and I would like it to stay that way!" So you should just stop trying to hit on my sister, okay?" With that Cecilia stormed away. But little did he know, that whole performance was just an act.  
He felt crushed. Now what would he do? Should he continue on with his plan?.. Or listen to Cecilia's "advice" which seemed more like a threat actually. "Let's go Doctor! Lots of things to do, many things to see!" Nora yelled up ahead. As Clara and Nora started to talk to each other again, Cecilia looked back and death-stared at The Doctor.  
The Doctor was pretty gloomy all night. The carriage ride, dinner, the walk around Paris, nothing seemed to be getting him out of this funk that Clara's sister gave him. 'Clara' he thought, 'My Clara. Always brave, always funny, always exactly what I need. Perfect.' He didn't understand. All of his companions always liked him at one point. Well, except Donna. Maybe that what it was... Maybe... She was being a Doctor to Martha. He acted horrible to Martha. But she was fine now. Nothing to worry about. Little did the Doctor know, Clara was afraid of heights. Nora suggested going on the Eiffel Tower before turning in for a night on the TARDIS. Clara shook her head no, but, as Cecilia said, majority rules. They were standing outside the elevator, Cecilia and Nora went in, and it went to the top. The Doctor stayed behind to try to talk to Clara into going up.  
Clara buried her face into her hands standing in front of the elevator. "Come on Clara, it's not that bad! What are you even scared of?" Clara lifted her head up and The Doctor saw it was all red and puffy. Sniffling, Clara said, "Doctor! I'm afraid of heights! I thought you knew this already!" 'Fuck. I'm supposed to be making a good impression right now, especially for what I might be doing later!' The Doctor thought.  
"Oh Clara, my sweet Clara. I had no idea you were afraid of heights! Look, I'll be right there next you you. I'll protect you." He looked into her eyes. Clara looked up at him and smiled. "Doctor, you're the best. I'm so glad to have a friend like you. I'll go up." 'Friendzoned.' He thought.  
The whole way up on the elevator Clara was clinging on to The Doctor. He liked it.  
When the elevator door finally opened, Cecilia made eye contact with The Doctor, and he instantly tore Clara off of him. "Right. This view is absolutely gorgeous!" He changed subjects. "That's a lot better." Cecilia whispered. His smile instantly turned into a frown.  
Cecilia whispered in his ear, "If you touch her in one bad way, remember I'm always right behind you..." The Doctor nodded quickly. Meanwhile, Clara was on the ground next the Nora sobbing the words, "Take me down take me down take me down..." The Doctor was about to walk over to her, until Cecilia grabbed his arm. She shook her head, giving him a silent 'No. Don't.' The Doctor pulled his arm away and sat next to Clara, "Hey..." He whispered, "It'll be alright... I'm right here don't worry." He looked up at Cecilia after Clara had calmed down a bit. She wasn't angry, she was smiling. Giving him the message, 'Oh just wait until I get my hand on you...'  
"D-Doctor I really shouldn't have gone up h-here" Clara stuttered. "I'm right next to you. I'm always here." He said reassuringly. Clara's eyes were closed. "If you just opened your eyes, you could see the marvelous view!" Clara opened one eye after hearing the Doctor's advice, but as soon as she did, she ran near the elevator and felt like throwing up. Nora ran to her side. "Oh my gosh are you alright!?"  
"Yeah I'm fine now. It's just all so overwhelming."  
Nora assisted her with walking back to the ledge. 'Well, it was worth a shot." The Doctor thought to himself. "Can we leave now? I'm starting to get pretty hungry, and when we were in the town, I saw this cute little diner!" Clara suggested.  
"Sounds fine to me!" Nora and The Doctor said in unicen. Cecilia just nodded.  
When Clara and Nora were up ahead, The Doctor started to catch up with them, but then Cecilia grabbed his back collar on his shirt, which tugged him back to where she was standing. Her face looked really angry. The Doctor was not at all looking forward to this next conversation. 'Geronimo.' He thought as Cecilia first started to talk.  
"What. The. Hell." She said slowly, "Did you not hear what I just said to you? Don't mess flirt with my sister or you. Will. Regret it."  
The Doctor smirked and made took her hand off of his collar,  
"Try me." He said and stepped into the elevator alone.  
He waited at the bottom, sadly, for Cecilia. When she finally came down, she had a smug look on her face. 'Whats she up to...?' The Doctor thought. She walked out of the elevator and said, "You two run along, we'll catch up."  
Clara looked at her suspiciously, but Nora pulled her along. Cecilia turned to the Doctor again and began to say,  
"Look. STOP TRYING! OKAY! SHE DOESNT EVEN FREAKING LIKE YOU! SHE TOLD ME WHEN WE WERE BACK AT THE TOP OF THE EIFFEL TOWER WHEN YOU WERENT AROUND, THAT AFTER THIS TRIP, SHE WANTS TO STOP GOING ON LITTLE ADVENTURES WITH YOU. HOWS THAT FOR 'TRY ME?!'" She yelled whispered. With that, Cecilia ran up to her other sisters and greeted them so happy; like nothing even happened.  
'I never thought she felt that way. MY Clara, leaving me?!' The Doctor wanted to cry. He really loved Clara, and now she just wants to go? This wasn't fair.  
Of course, Cecilia didn't feel a one bit sad of lying.  
When The Doctor showed up at the diner, Clara got up from her seat and pulled The Doctor aside from everybody else.  
"What's wrong Doctor? You don't seem like yourself." Clara asked. Just hearing Clara talk made The Doctor watery eyed. "Cecilia told me that you were going to leave me!" The now crying Doctor began,  
"And I just want to know... Why?..."  
Clara glared at Cecilia, and walked over to her,  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She said in a whisper yell, "Why would you tell me best friend something like that?! If you're really afraid of me dating another guy that isn't YOURS then why don't you just date him? Get it out of your system!"  
Nora and Cecilia smirked at each other, "Alright..." Said Nora, "Here's the bet. We each get to date him for two weeks. You don't get to. If your 'Doctor' decides that one of us should go with him, you leave forever. But, if the Doctor isn't even remotely happy with any of us, you get to stay with him."  
The Doctor rolled his eyes, 'There's no way Clara would ever agree to something like-' He train of thought was disrupted by a Clara's voice, "Deal." She agreed and they shook on it. Nora and Cecilia were each going to be dating him... For two weeks... The Doctor sighed, "Which one of you are first..."  
Nora slid back into her seat. "Best for last." She said smugly, implying that he would choose her. "I guess I'm your new girlfriend!" Cecilia smiled. The Doctor couldn't wait until this was over. I mean how would Cecilia think she had a chance with him after her little show she just put on? The Doctor never really talked to Cecilia after that, so it was pretty hard to maintain a relationship. "Ehm so where do you wanna eat? I'm pretty hungry now." "You were supposed to eat at the diner before you left, but you always follow directions don't you.." He sarcastically mumbled. "Oi! I heard that!" Cecilia snapped.  
"How are we supposed to do this for 2 whole weeks?!" He asked. Cecilia gave him this face: -.- . "You know I'm right here!" She said pointing to herself.  
"And also," she began, "I'm a lot nicer than I think. Just, would you give me a chance?" The Doctor laughed, "After what you've already done? Not a chance."  
Cecilia sighed, "Yeah. I get it. But, if we really want to make this WORK, we need to cooperate."  
The Doctor thought about it for a second. How happy Clara would be if he and her sister got along. He sighed, "Fine. But I am NOT getting 'lovey dovey' on you at all. Maybe friends. But that's it."  
Cecilia nodded, "Alright. Fine. Same goes to you."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."


	2. You- I- Her- Huh!

**Author note- Okay guise. Part dos. Yee. Almost done.**

The 2 weeks went by really quickly, and surprisingly, The Doctor and Cecilia became very good friends, and The Doctor was starting to develop the slightest teeny tiniest crush on her. He still really loved Clara.  
And he was especially excited because in another 2 weeks, he'd finally be with Clara!  
Now came the really challenge: dating Nora.  
He was really nervous about this, because he already knew she had the hots for him, and he didn't want anything to get out of hand, so on their first date, he set barriers. Like no kissing, cuddling or any of that lovey dovey stuff. Hugging and hand holding are acceptions. Nora agreed to the rules and the rest of the 2 weeks were also a delight. He wasn't sure who he liked better; Nora or Cecilia, but he just absolutely couldn't wait for his whole 2 weeks with his Clara!  
Cecilia walked in on him lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Hey..." She said slowly, "How are you feeling about going out with Nora?..."  
The Doctor sighed and scooted over on the bed so that she could lie down with him. It wasn't awkward anymore, they had done it a couple of times. Cecilia walked over and sat down next to him, her knees to her chest.  
The Doctor sighed, "You know she likes me... Right?"  
Cecilia rolled her eyes, "I'm her sister. Of course I do."  
The Doctor rested one hand behind his head and put the other next to his waist, "Well, when we met, I didn't like you at all. I liked Nora more than you. But now, I know you like me. As I friend, I mean. But, what if she breaks my rules and gets all over me? That'd be weird and disrespectful."  
"Well..." Cecilia started, "I'll go over things with her, got it?"  
The Doctor nodded and grabbed her hand lightly, "I can trust you, right?"  
Cecilia nodded, "Of course."  
The Doctor turned on his side, "I really, really, like Clara. And you know that. My original plan was... To get her to kiss me with mistletoe, but now..." He sighed and squeezed Cecilia's hand, "I don't know if I should anymore. When we were in quadreaninex, I met someone. I may have already known them but I find out about them more. And now I might... Like her. What should I do...?"  
Cecilia sighed, "Well... Who is she?"  
How could The Doctor explain to her that the girl in quadreaninex was her?! He figured out a plan so that Cecilia could realize it herself it was her! Ah it was brilliant! "Ehm well she had brown hair, brown eyes, and she was very pretty."  
"Okay so? That could be any girl! Give me more details!" Cecilia demanded.  
"Alright, she was also wearing a blue velvet mini skirt, a polka dotted black and white long sleeved cropped shirt, black fishnet stockings and black high heels." Cecilia started to chuckle, "Hey! That's what I was wearing..." She slowed down her speech and looked down at the doctor. He looked up from the bedspread and smiled. Cecilia smiled back. "Doctor I-" The Doctor cut her off. "D-Don't tell Clara. She thinks I have this wild crush on her and that no one can come between us, but obviously that's wrong." He smiled when he was finished he pulled her into a big hug, and they fell onto each other. They immediately both burst out laughing, but they stopped when heard Clara walk in and say, "Cecilia, Doctor, what the hell is going on in here."  
Cecilia and the Doctor let go on queue. They sat up and started stuttering explanations. The Doctor cleared his throat, "W-Well I, uh, we were kinda uh, um... Okay. So, here's what's going on. I-"  
"You don't like me don't you?"  
"Clara I-"  
"I... I thought you liked me... Oh I've always liked you! But now since you were practically snogging my sister-"  
"We weren't snogging!" Cecilia yelled at the top of her lungs, "Look, we were just hugging. Didn't you and him used to do that?"  
Clara walked fast and snatched the Doctor up from the bed, "This is very overdue." She said to him, she leaned in quickly and kissed him.  
Cecilia was in shock and ran out of the room tearing up. Cecilia really liked the doctor and now her chances with him were basically ruined.  
The Doctor pulled Clara off of him. Clara's face was confused. "W-What's wrong? I thought you liked me?" "I do Clara, I really do, but lately I've been liking Cecilia a lot. I've never realized how nice an sweet she is, and now I'm choosing her. She wins the bet I guess. I'm sorry Clara. I just want to be friends with you." The Doctor kissed he forehead and left the room. Clara's face was frozen. She just sat on the bed and was processing what just happened. Then, the tears came. They were the worst flow she's had since her parents died. After that, she thought nothing could hurt her.  
When The Doctor saw Cecilia in the control room he lifted up her chin and kissed her. Cecilia sniffled out "I-I thought you wanted to be with Clara."  
The doctor crouched down to Cecilia's sitting level and whispered in her ear, "I really loved you all along." Cecilia lit up like a Christmas tree after hearing those words come out of the Doctor's mouth. They hugged for a good 5 minutes and then the doctor finally pulled away and asked, "Wait, where's Nora?" "Oh I don't know. Probably dozed off somewhere."  
Cecilia responded.  
"I think I better go check on Clara…" Cecilia suggested. "I'll come with you. I need to talk to her too."  
As they started walking towards the room, the could hear Clara sobbing from the control room hallway! Cecilia basically sprinted to go talk to her. "Clara? Can I talk to you?" "GET OUT OF HERE!" Clara yelled. "So much for talking then." Cecilia mumbled. The Doctor went in the room and say beside Clara rubbing her back. "Hey, listen. Even though I chose Cecilia, you'll always be MY impossible girl. I won't ever leave your side. Okay?" Clara lifted up her head and looked into The Doctors eyes.  
"Doctor..." Clara began, "I just... Don't understand... Why? Why would you leave me, for my sister? That's sick, Doctor. I... why? Just, just why?"  
The Doctor sighed and cupped his hands on Clara's face, "Because... You've told me we were just friends so many times. And, I just thought, that you would be happy that I found someone... I moved on. Can I just be happy for a change?" He brushed one of his thumbs over her cheek, "Just because I found someone else, doesn't mean I don't like you... You are the bestest friend I could have, and I always want you to be here for me..."  
Clara pushes his hands away from her face, "You just want a mate, I know. But, with my sister? MY sister? After what she's done to you?"  
"So tell me." He began, "How do you know what she did to me?"  
Clara stood up, "Because I asked her to. I wanted you to break her down so that I could manage to... Kiss you... But honestly she is a total bitch."  
The Doctor looked up at her, "Clara..."  
At this point, The Doctor was furious. Why would Clara do something like that? He knew her for like what, a year now? He couldn't believe she actually did that.  
"ALRIGHT FAMILY MEETING EVERYBODY!" The Doctor yelled so that Nora could hear it wherever she was. "But Doctor ehm we're not family." Cecilia questioned. "You get the idea." He replied. "COME ALONG NORA WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted. Speaking of Nora, she just abruptly sat up from her slumber in on of the other rooms. "OI! STOP YELLING IM COMING! GEEZ!" She got up out of bed and ran to the control room. There she saw the doctor Cecilia and Clara sitting in a circle, but Cecilia and Clara's backs were facing each other  
Nora rolled her eyes and sat in the circle, "What's this all about!?" She whined, "Is it that important...?"  
The Doctor looked at her with a face that said, 'If this wasn't that important do you think I'd be doing this right now?' Look.  
"Maybe." The Doctor started, "You could try to persuade these two sister to maybe forgiv-"  
Clara and Cecilia said, "Not a chance."  
Cecilia flipped her body around, "We do you expect for HER? She's stuck up, spoiled, and suck an-"  
"WHAT DID A SAY ABOUT BEING NICE?" The Doctor yelled.  
Clara stood up, "It's fine, Doctor. She's right. Guess I won't be wearing short selves anytime soon..."  
Nora looked up at her, "But you haven't worn short sleeves since you were..." She looked at Cecilia, "Six...teen..."  
Cecilia stood up and walked over to Clara, "You would always skip breakfast... And lunch... And eat a very small dinner..."  
"She still does that..." The Doctor added.  
"Clara..." They all said.  
Clara sniffed and began to sob, "MY LIFE SHOULDN'T MATTER TO ANY OF YOU!" She ran out the console room and into the corridors.  
"What was that all about?" The Doctor said puzzled. Nora looked down. "Clara had been dealing with a serious case of anorexia and depression since she was a teenager. Cecilia and I don't know how she developed these sicknesses because Clara never tells us anything. She thinks she can handle it on her own, and handling it on her own means shoving her finger down her throat or not touching her food at all. We noticed something was going on when she started to loose weight. Fast. Then she just started to be very sad and down about everything. She showed no emotions, she had no inputs on anything, and she just wasn't herself." Nora was starting to tear up. "I just don't want to loose my sister. Doctor, you're the only one she'll open up too. Please go talk to her." The Doctor was really scared. He don't know how he could handle loosing his impossible girl to these horrible diseases. He just nodded and ran to Clara's room, where she was crying and on her weight scale. There was also a pill bottle on her nightstand that was on its side, opened. "Clara. It's me, The Doctor. You can step off of the scale now." He said sweetly. "It's not enough!" She cried out. "I'm only 98 pounds! *sniff* I need to get down to at least a 75!" She sobbed. The Doctor had her step off the weight scale so he could give her a hug. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear,  
"Clara Clara Clara..." He cradled her in his arm slowly, "Tell me... Why are you unhappy?"  
"Why are you I love with my skinny, beautiful, smart sister?" She asked him. Her head was digging into his chest. He could feel the tears slip off of her cheek and onto his tweed vest.  
"First it was River... And now my own sister? Do you know how much more worthless that makes me feel? Everyday, Doctor. I knew you wouldn't ever like me. So now, since I've tried to see if you liked me and it backfired, what matters? Why can't I just end it now?" She sighed and looked at herself, suddenly realizing she was in her bra and knickers (underwear). She walked over to the sink and looked up at the mirror in front of her, "I'm just tired... Tired of being me... All this weight I have on my shoulders? Honestly, you should feel the same way..." She looked at the pills. And slowly reached for them, until the Doctor grabbed her wrist. She winced, he grabbed it on one of her many cuts.  
"Don't..." He said softly.  
Clara sniffed as the tears started coming, "I'm sorry Doctor... I'm sorry!" She broke her wrist away and grabbed the bottle of pills, "This is for my own good."  
She swallowed them. The whole bottle. She closed her eyes and collapsed on the ground.  
The Doctor screamed. "CLARAAA! NO! I'VE LOST WAY TO MANY COMPANIONS PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME CLARA!" The Doctor was sobbing. He was too tired of this; loosing all the people closest to him. Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy and Rory, all the people he cared about. The Doctor didn't want to live like this anymore. He wanted to disappear so he wouldn't have to loose the ones he loved over and over again. He looked in Clara's drawers. Not surprisingly, he found a gun. He stared at it for quite awhile and decided he was going to kill himself. He locked and loaded, and aimed it inside his mouth. Right before he pulled the trigger, Clara was wide eyed and jumped up screaming, "DOCTOR NO!"  
It was almost too late. She wobbled over to him quickly and snatched the gun from his grip. Her vision was blurry, Clara wasn't sure if it was from tears or overdosing. The Doctor opened his eyes slowly, "C-Clara?..." He could barely get those words out. He was feeling so much emotion right now, it was unbearable. Anger, frustration, defeat, sadness, relief and mostly Love. He was feeling so much love. The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring the fact she was in her underwear. Honestly, it didn't matter anymore. He was done. Cecilia may be nice, but she could never replace his Clara. His. She thought she was unloved. How could she even think that? Clara pulled away from the hug and smiled a faint, sad smiled, "I..." She began, "I.. L-L-..." She didn't trust anyone with these words. No one. Ever. But the Doctor? That's another story. The Doctor pulled Clara into his arms again and whispered, "Clara... You are short, bossy, and perfect in every way. I don't know how you could ever think otherwise. If you could love yourself as much as I love you..."  
The Doctor and Clara were both spooning under the covers after everything was better. They were talking about where they should go next because they've been cooped up in the TARDIS all day. As they were discussing, Nora walked in randomly, but from her view it looked like they were having sexual intercourse. "Aahhhokay okay saw too much!" Nora talk shouted. Clara laughed. "Nora, if you think we're having sex, we're not!"  
"Oh okay phew!" Nora relieved herself.  
Nora was about to close the door, when she heard them talking, "But... We'd leave them." She heard the Doctor say.  
"But... I'd say it's for both of our own good." She heard Clara shift, and walked down the corridors the the bathroom. She needed to take a long, hot, bath.  
Clara shifted towards the Doctor so that she as facing him under the covers. Her chest was about a foot away from his. It was being awfully uncomfortable for the Doctor to keep his arms around her, so he scooted in towards her so that their feet were intertwined and that she was up against him.  
She smiled and closed her eyes, "I really think we should let them go, Doctor. Maybe get a boy companion. I don't know... Just for one day, Doctor. I want to feel like you're all mine and no one else's..."  
The Doctor suddenly remembered the cuts on her arms and thighs. How skinny she was and all the bad thoughts she had ever felt.  
He grabbed Clara tighter and whispered in her ear, "Clara, we'll drop them off and them have the most romantic dinner on earth on Christmas Eve. We'll drop them off and go straight to Christmas Eve..."  
"Promise?"  
The Doctor kissed the top of her head, "I. Promise."


	3. Clara Clara Clara

**A/N- Shortest, Sweetest chapter. I fangirled while writing it cx**  
The Doctor didn't tell Clara about his real plan of 'dropping the girls off.' She'd automatically say no so he'd just wait to see her reaction. His plan was to just kill Nora and leave Cecilia at Mars.  
"Alright Nora..." The Doctor said. He had blindfolded her for his plan. He was going to push her into the ocean. "Just outside these doors..." He opened the doors and pushed her out screaming, "NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY."  
Then, he called in Cecilia and blind folded her, "Okay Cecilia..." He opened the doors, picked her up, and spun her around. She started giggling like crazy.  
"Just remember Cecilia," He began, "TUCK AND ROLL"  
"Wait, What!?" Cecilia stuttered.  
He threw her out of the TARDIS and into a Mars station.  
"YOUR SISTER IS PRETTIER THAN YOOOU."  
After The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors, Clara came into the control room asking where Cecilia and Nora were. "Um..." He began "I kinda uh kicked them out of the TARDIS. Literally kicked." The Doctor guiltily finished. "WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL MY SISTERS?!" Clara yelled at the top of her lungs. "We both know you didn't like Nora that much anyways.." The Doctor said. "True. But I did like Cecilia!" She said. "It's not like she's actually dead. I mean we can still go visit her at this space station at Mars." He said assuringly. "Okay then. I would've at least appreciated it if you told me beforehand so I could say goodbye or something.." Clara said. "Anyway, we have a place to go!" He smiled as he said that.  
Clara stared at him cautiously, "Are you going to throw me out too? Because then I am not going anywhere."  
The Doctor hugged her, "Remember a week ago when I promised a romantic dinner?"  
Clara smiled and nodded.  
"Well," he began, "Tonight's the night."  
Clara gasped and but her hands over her mouth, "I don't have anything to wear!" She ran out of the console room and into the wardrobe. A half an hour later, she walked out in a stunning black dress.  
"Oh Doctor~" She said seductively.  
He spun around and stared at her, she was beautiful.  
"Beautiful..." He said out loud. He suddenly felt heat in his cheeks.  
She walked over, rapped her arms around his neck, and whispered into his ear with her bright, bold, and beautiful lips, "Your fly is down and I think I see your sonic." She smirked and backed away, "I'll be waiting..."  
She walked outside and closed the door. He sat in the TARDIS, "Sonic screwdriver in... Oh. OH! OH MY GALLIFREY" He zipped up his fly and walked out of the TARDIS, locking the doors behind him.  
Hand in hand the doctor and Clara walked down the buzzing London city. They talked and laughed and all those cute couple things. Clara found this fancy restaurant that served phenomenal seafood. After they were done with their meal, they did some shopping at boutiques and cute little Christmas shops. "I love this time of year! It's just so yes!" Clara exclaimed. "I honestly don't know what this holiday is for or about, but I like it too!" He said. 'Okay doctor. When you guys round the corner, there's going to be the London Tower and that's where you've previously planed the mistletoe. Now, play it cool, check your breath and go get em' tiger!" The doctor thought to himself. "Wow, look at the London Tower this time of night! Isn't it just so beautiful doctor!" Clara said excitedly.  
"Actually..." He began, he pulled out two tickets to go up to the tower, "I already planned."  
Clara squealed and clapped her hands together, "Yes! I've always wanted to go there!" She grabbed the Doctors hand and started running towards the Tower.  
When they got in the elevator alone, and the Doctor sighed, thinking. He had always thought about proposing to someone, River did it for him that one time. But, going full out? He didn't know if Clara would say yes. The Doctor shrugged and the elevator doors opened. They walked over to the bridge the connects the two exhibits, and the Doctor stopped, looking over the city.  
"Wow..." Whispered Clara, standing next to him, "This view is truly remarkable."  
He looked up at the glass ceiling above them and smiled, there was mistletoe. Clara looked up and smiled, she grabbed the Doctor by the neck, and kissed him lovingly. It was so long too. Their lips crushed together, only breaking apart for air. Some people started to take notice. What seemed like forever, was really only about 20 seconds. The Doctor broke the kiss, and smiled. He fumbled with the ring case in his pocket and got on one knee.  
Clara put her hand on her mouth and gasped, tears of joy in her eyes.  
"Clara..." The Doctor began, "You are beautiful. Inside and out. Darling, I wish I could spend every moment with you, but I can't. And now... I'm asking for more than I think we have..."  
By the time he had said these words there was a small crowd around them. The Doctor pulled out the ring case and opened it  
"Clara?" He began, "Will you... Marry me?"  
Clara, hands still on her mouth, nodded quickly, "Yes Doctor..." She flew her arms around his neck, "Yes..." She said once more, before them diving into a heavy kiss again.  
Suddenly, the people all around them were clapping. One even cheered. This was the most fantastic night ever. Clara was his fiancé, her sisters were gone, and the world just faded away...


	4. Epilogue

**_Epilogue~_**

**A/N- I wouldn't leave you guys hanging cx**

"Cecilia Oswald, Space cadet 2016." Clara read out loud, spinning around the TARDIS kitchen, "Looks like you did her some good." The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Darling I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Clara giggled and set the oven. She was making one of her amazing soufflés that the Doctor loved. They had been married for a year and a half now, and their wedding day was brilliant. Clara sat down on the other side of the kitchen table. "So... I've been feeling sick lately..." She began.  
"Oh that's too bad... I've got some medicine if you want." The Doctor asked, not sure of what's going on.  
"I've been gaining weight like crazy as well. So I talked to my Doctor. Well, not you of course. But my Doctor and he said... That um."  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
He stared at her, wide eyed, "You're... Pregnant?!"


End file.
